Liar
by decoratedxemergencee
Summary: Jaden had always been the perfect lover to Chazz. Always there when he needed him, and always there to comfort him. But what happens when a striking teal haired beauty from North Academy shows up and makes Jaden question his ability to commit? jessexjaden
1. Chapter 1

Lol. People are going to kill me for starting another story. But the idea wouldn't go away until I wrote it down. So here it is. This story is set in the beginning of season three for reasons you will see later on in the chapter. Ok on with the first chapter of _another_ story. (oh and this story is NOT rivalshipping. It's spiritshipping. But don't worry Chazz fans he'll be with someone else by the end of this story."

"CHAZZ HURRY UP WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" Jaden screamed as he dragged his boyfriend of two months down the halls of Duel Academy. Now Chazz would normally object to this and pull his hand away from the slifer. But he didn't for two reasons. 1.) The slifer was now his boyfriend, and that would hurt his feelings. And 2.) That might mean that 'The Chazz' wouldn't get any _good stuff_ tonight. And then both of them would be unhappy.

So he just sighed and endured having his arm almost yanked off as he and Jaden reached their destination. They were heading towards the gym so Jaden could see all of the new students. He wanted to see if anyone had the potential to take Jaden on and win. So Jaden proceeded to drag Chazz into their usual seats and plop down in the one next to him. Chazz put his arm around him as Jaden snuggled closer to him. Everyone else around them awwwweeed as they saw the cute couple. But Alexis just scowled. She was still pretty pissed that she lost Chazz to someone else. And a boy at that. So she just flipped her hair and turned the other way.

"SSSHHHH!" Jaden screamed to all of his friends. "They're about to introduce the new students."

Before Chancellor Sheppard began to officially announce the arrival of the new students Jaden decided to give them a once over. There was one girl with long black hair winking at Jaden very _suggestively_. Jaden just shuddered and continued to look over the students. There was some guy with an alligator strapped to his back. _'Ok…' _Jaden thought. There was a boy with braids and huge biceps who looked like he did not want to be at this school. And another one with glasses and reddish hair. He looked too _good_ to be in the school. And then there was one more. One that really caught Jaden's attention.

He had blue hair, and the most amazing blue eyes to match. His shirt showed a little of the muscles he had to flaunt. Leaving much (to Jaden's dismay) to the imagination. He was wearing a blue vest probably a modified version of the obelisk blue uniform, and dark skinny jeans that fit his form perfectly. And did I mention that he was _extremely_ handsome? Because he was.

"Jaden? Earth to Jaden are you still here?" Chazz waved his hand in front of Jaden's face trying to get his attention.

"What? Oh hey Chazz! Sorry I just dazed off a bit I guess."

"Uhm ok whatever Jaden." Chazz just played it off as his food obsessed boyfriend thinking about what he was going to have for lunch today. But boy was he wrong. As soon as Chazz was distracted by Hassleberry and Syrus fighting Jaden let his eyes (and mind) wander back to the blue haired beauty. Jaden wondered what his name was. It was probably something perfect. Something that matched someone of such beauty.

"And last but not least hailing from North Academy! JESSE ANDERSON!" announced Chancellor Sheppard.

_'Jesse Anderson' _Jaden thought _'Jesse, __Jesse__,Jesse,Jesse__'_

Jaden _definitely _liked that name. So now he could put a name to the face he was suddenly infatuated by. Jesse Anderson. What a painfully adorable name. Jaden continued to stare for at least another good five minutes before Jesse started to notice someone's gaze. He scanned the crowd, and looked for the person who was staring at him so intently. And that when he spotted Jaden.

_'Man,' _Jesse thought _'I've been here for one day and I already got a cutie like this looking at me. I think I'm going to like this school.'_

Jesse being smart and an excellent flirt looked Jaden straight in the eye and flashed the _irresistible_ smile that he was famous for at North Academy. And that's when Jaden Yuki melted on the floor of Duel Academy. He had never seen anyone so charming in his life. And he hadn't even talked to him yet. As the assembly ended and the students filed at Chazz took Jaden's hand and began to walk them to the cafeteria. He pulled Jaden into a corner and started hugging and caressing him. He then pulled Jaden's lips in for a kiss. And even though he was with his boyfriend. The one he was suppose to love. He couldn't get one thing out of his mind.

_Jesse Anderson _

How was it? I thought it'd be cool to start from the beginning where they began to fall in love. Read and review

xo,

decoratedxemergencee


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter of Liar. Oh by the way I don't own GX if I did Alexis would be dead and Jesse and Jaden would be having sex. Every frickin episode. TOMORROW IS MY BIRTHDAY!!**

* * *

The next day Chazz and Jaden hand in hand started walking to the cafeteria in the slifer dorm. They sat at their usual table laughing and joking with their friends. Well _most_ of their friends anyway. Alexis still looked like she was going to puke. When Hassleberry was in the middle of some dinosaur joke that made no sense the door to the cafeteria slid open. And in stepped the infamous Jesse Anderson. Now that Jaden had a better look at him he had to admit. He liked what he saw. Jesse noticing that everyone was staring at him started to form a deep blush around the ridge of his nose. It took all of Jaden's will power to _not_ jump him right there in front of everyone. To distract himself he started shoveling food into his mouth faster then he ever had before. And ladies and gentlemen that is pretty damn fast.

"Uhm…" he started not knowing what to say and beginning to feel very shy "Er. Is this the slifer red dorms?"

"Yep soldier," answered Hassleberry "But you're in obelisk blue threads. Why would you be assigned to here?"

"Well," Jesse said starting to regain his confidence "Chancellor Sheppard said that the blue dorms were overfilled. So until graduation that I had to stay here."

"Man that sucks. But hey man you're welcome here as long as you want."

"Thanks man," Jesse thanked not knowing his name "Oh and one more thing. Are any of you guys Jaden Yuki?"

"RIGHT HERE!" Jaden screamed not realizing that he was still eating food. And that food dropped right on Alexis's head.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWW" she screamed. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY HAIR??"

But Jaden didn't even care what had happened to Alexis's hair. Right now he was beyond embarrassment that he had done that in front of Jesse. So he just stood there with food spots all around his face wishing, hoping, and _praying_ that God would strike him down. This very instant. Jesse noticing that this was the boy from yesterday couldn't contain himself. He started to laugh hysterically. Which didn't make Jaden feel any better. When Jesse could finally control himself he took a good look at Jaden. And he did not like what he saw. He was looking at the ground with a vivid blush around his cheeks. He was pouting, but it looked like he could burst into crying any minute. Jesse then felt extremely bad. Causing someone who looked like _that_ to be anything but happy would make anyone feel awful. So he walked over to Jaden grabbed a napkin and started to clean up his face.

Jaden was too shocked by this to even realize what was going on. He was only brought back by the sound of Jesse's voice. It was barely a whisper. So no one but Jaden could hear it. Well _almost _no one.

"Jaden is it," Jesse whispered into Jaden's ear. "What a cute name for such a cute boy."

By now he had put the napkin and was using his mouth to clean up what was left on Jaden's face.

"So so cute," he said nuzzling into Jaden's neck "Even when you make a mess you're still adorable. You better watch yourself. If you keep acting like that I might lose my will power and…."

When Jesse said that he snaked his arms around Jaden's neck. Not finishing his sentence leaving it open for Jaden to think _whatever _he wanted. Chazz hearing the whole thing had had enough of it. He yanked Jaden away and pushed him onto the floor.

"Listen _Anderson_," he began "Jaden is MY boyfriend. You hear me? He is mine. And if you touch him like that again _one more_ time I'll kick you in the nuts so hard you'll have to spit them out."

Well that shut everyone in the cafeteria up. And with that Chazz dragged Jaden out of the cafeteria and into their room. Jesse still on the floor stood up and rolled his eyes. He wasn't scared of this Chazz person or whatever his name was. He had his mind set already. And he didn't care who Jaden belonged to at the moment. All he could care about was making him his. And the sooner that happened the better.

* * *

**ALL DONE! I personally liked this chapter. But that's just me. Tell me what you guys thought.**

**xo,**

**decoratedxemergencee**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! I'm back with the next chapter of liar. I would've updated sooner, but I got sucked into the awesomeness that is Katekyo Hitman Reborn. I was able to tear myself away from the screen long enough to write this chapter. On with chapter three**.

* * *

"Chazz it's really OK you don't have to do this," pleaded Jaden trying to talk some sense into his boyfriend.

"I really don't like him like that. You know I love you. So this is all really unnecessary." Chazz was silent, so Jaden started talking again.

"I know you get jealous easily but _handcuffs_? That's a little much don't you think love? I mean you really are the only person I think about."

Jaden kept his eyes low so Chazz couldn't see that he was lying. Lately he had been thinking less and less of Chazz and more of Jesse. It was happening so often that it was beginning to become a problem. Every time Chazz wrapped his arms around Jaden he imagined that it was Jesse. Every time he would wake up next to the wild mess of raven colored hair, he imagined that it was blue. This was quickly starting to become his favorite color. He sighed and looked down at the handcuff around his wrists. And then followed the chain back to Chazz's wrist. There was no way in _hell_ he was going to stay like this. So he went to his last resort.

"Chazz," he threatened "if you don't take these handcuffs off of me _right now_ you won't get any sex for two whole months. And I mean it. If you come near me I'll scream rape and run away."

Oh the joys of being the uke. Chazz's face fell, and he quickly started rummaging through his pockets to find the key. He unlocked both of their wrists and looked at Jaden pleadingly hoping that he unlocked them fast enough. Jaden took one look at his face, and gave in. Who knew someone could get so sad when the promise of sex was taken away? Jaden just sighed and gave Chazz a kiss on the cheek. He rubbed his wrists which was becoming red, and walked out of the room yelling to Chazz that he was going to hang out with Syrus and Hassleberry. He asked Chazz if he wanted to come, but he said he had too much homework to do. So Jaden walked out of the dorms alone.

He found his friends on the cliffs looking out over the ocean. As he walked towards him he noticed two extra shadows in his normal group. When he finally approached them he saw who the two extra people were. He noticed one of them from the introduction ceremony. It was the one with the crocodile on his back. And he was currently mentally undressing Hassleberry. And Hassleberry didn't seem to mind much either.

'_I need to remember to try and get those two together'_ mentally noted Jaden as he saw the potential for a couple. He hadn't seen who the other person was though. As he went to go greet Alexis he bumped into someone. As he was about to look up and say sorry he saw who it was. It was Jesse Anderson. He was wearing the same style jeans as yesterday, the only difference being that they were jet black. His shirt was tight enough to show how thin he was but not tight enough to show what muscle he had underneath. It had the words Brand New across the front. Jaden had heard that name somewhere before. So he just assumed that it was some sort of band. When his eyes finally met his face his breath caught in his throat. He needed to get used to Jesse's face. He would be seeing it a lot more often.

He was still stunned so he just sat there silently looking like an idiot. Jesse just chuckled and let his hand down to grab Jaden's. He pulled him off from the ground and smiled at him.

"Sorry man," Jesse began "I didn't see you there. You're Jaden right?"

Jaden was still shocked so he just mutely nodded his head.

"Really? Sweet! We're gonna be roommates starting today. Oh! We're gonna have so much fun!"

Jaden just smiled weakly. He wasn't even surprised by Jesse's appearance anymore. He was embarrassed that Jesse was still holding his hand. And by the looks of it he wasn't about to let him go. Jesse noticing this only squeezed Jaden's hand tighter. He took this as his chance to try and get what he wanted. He yanked Jaden's hand towards him, and put his other hand around Jaden's waist. Now their chests were pressed together. He leaned forward towards Jaden's ear and started to whisper so no one else could hear them.

"Yes Jaden we're gonna have _so _much fun," he paused to nibble on Jaden's ear lobe, and then he began again "Especially when it gets dark out, and everyone else is fast asleep we're gonna be up till four A.M. having _fun_."

To Jaden it was obvious what Jesse was hinting at. Even Jaden knew that fun equals sex. But his thoughts were disrupted as he felt Jesse's mouth move towards the space just below his ear, and began to suck. He stopped pleasuring Jaden to look up into his eyes. A devious glint in them, and he began to talk again.

"So Jaden," he whispered "Do you want to have _fun _with me?" Jaden had had enough. He jumped back from Jesse and ran away. This was more then he could handle. Jesse just sighed and began to walk towards his new home.

'_Oh fuck. I was this close. I would feel his resolve_ _failing. But not all is lost. I know he's as interested as I am. I can't wait for tonight to come'_

**

* * *

****And that's all she wrote. Back to Katekyo Hitman Reborn now. Read and review**

**xo,**

**decoratedxemergencee**


End file.
